El primer beso
by Masato.14
Summary: La historia del primer beso contada de la misma boca de Shaoran Li... pero ¿es Sakura la afortunada de llevarse el premio?


_**El primer beso**_

Comúnmente las personas (principalmente las mujeres) crecen imaginando como será su primer beso. En ocasiones es a una corta edad, algún beso inocente que revela sentimientos inmaduros y seguramente confusos o incomprendidos, otras veces en cambio, es a una "mayor edad" cuando estás consciente de lo que haces y sabes que estás a punto de besar por primera vez a una persona. Los nervios, el _¿lo haré bien?_ cruzan por tu mente al igual que la felicidad de saber que estas por besar a esa persona...

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, ninguna de estas cosas se atribuyen a mí.

De niño jamás pensé ni una sola vez en cómo sería mi primer beso, gastar el tiempo en minucias como esa me resultaba imperdonable, había cosas mucho mas importantes en las que preocuparse. Entrenamientos, estudios tanto los básicos como todos aquellos requeridos para llegar a ser en el futuro un buen Líder de clan. En otras palabras, todos aquellos que Ieran Li, mi madre, considerara oportunos.

En resumen, ese tipo de cosas no me preocupaban, mi vida consistía en prepararme y seguir las órdenes de mi madre sin rechistar o preguntar. Aprender a valerme por mi mismo, a defenderme, a darme a respetar por los adultos que me rodeaban y que esperaban tanto de un niño que apenas y llegaba a los 11 años.

Por lo tanto, aquellos "problemas del corazón", como los llamaban mis hermanas, no ocupaban un solo rincón en mi mente.

Pero no iba a seguir saliendo victorioso por mucho tiempo. Un día sin previo aviso, mi madre mandó por mí y me pidió que llevara a cabo una tarea, una tarea que requería que viajara inmediatamente a Japón.

Aquello por lo que me envió es algo que no puedo mencionar abiertamente, lo único que puedo decir es que ahí conocí a la persona que cambio mi vida por completo.

Sakura Kinomoto era su nombre.

Fue entonces que esos dichosos "problemas del corazón" me alcanzaron por fin.

Para estos momentos debes estar pensando que mi primer beso fue con ella... pues bien, debo sacarte de ese error.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque eso pasara, sin embargo sigo pensando que hice lo correcto y si las cosas se volvieran a repetir y tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar ese momento de mi vida, sin duda volvería a decidir lo mismo que en ese entonces.

Porque jamás olvidare su mirada cuando _ella _decidió que nuestro "compromiso" debería romperse.

Si. A mis cortos once años de edad, aparte de estudiar como desquiciado, aprender artes marciales (entre otras artes mas difíciles), ya estaba comprometido con una niña de mi misma edad y que además de eso era mi prima.

Larga historia. Al ser ambos familia y aparte de eso cercanos, parte de los entrenamientos que tenia eran casi siempre al lado de ella. Todavía no termino de comprender en qué momento fue que ella comenzó a interesarse de ese modo en mi y tampoco quiero seguir pensando mucho en eso. El punto es, que un día sin previo aviso, la loca de mi prima se me abalanzó sin importarle la mesa que nos separaba y simplemente me informo que desde ese día estábamos comprometidos.

Afortunadamente, dicho compromiso contenía cierta cláusula que agradecí enormemente en años posteriores. Y es que el día en que encontrara a una chica que me gustara (y que me gustara de verdad) ella misma me _devolvería mi palabra _y dejaría que siguiera mi destino con la persona indicada. Por otro lado, si eso jamás ocurría y yo no lograba encontrar a nadie de mi agrado, ella haría el sacrificio de casarse conmigo.

Todo aquello no me importaba en absoluto, ella podía seguir con su juego del matrimonio cuanto quisiera, únicamente me molestaba un poco cuando alguna niña se me acercaba estando mi prima por los alrededores, era cuando se aparecía como por arte de magia y "ahuyentaba" a cualquiera que atreviera a acercarse a mi de maneras un tanto llamativas y por demás exageradas. En ocasiones hasta se lo agradecía, porque yo tampoco me interesaba en ninguna niña, sin embargo a la larga eso también resultaba un incordio.

Yo solo quería que me dejaran solo.

En mis planes para el futuro, una boda ocupaba el último lugar en la lista, si es que alguna vez me decidí en ponerlo en la lista en primer lugar. Pero como ya había mencionado, eso terminó cuando me topé con unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, acompañado de una sonrisa que contagiaba al más terco de los ogros.

Claro, ese ogro terco era yo.

Pero quien acompañó a mi felicidad absoluta, fue la amarga tristeza de mi prima. Nunca pensé que aquello del compromiso era tan en serio hasta el día en que le dije que había encontrado a la persona indicada.

Y no es que me hiciera una escena ni nada por el estilo. Eso fue precisamente lo que me preocupó, en vez de eso, me sonrió y felicitó por elegir a alguien como Sakura Kinomoto, quien según mi propia prima era un "buena niña".

Después de ese día no volví a verla hasta que el asunto por el que fui enviado a Japón concluyó y se me ordenó regresar de nuevo a Hong Kong.

El cambio en ella fue absoluto. Ya no me rondaba, ya no ahuyentaba a las niñas que se me acercaban, ya no gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ella era mi prometida y sobre todas esas cosas ya no se me arrojaba como poseída hasta derribarme al suelo. Aunque tampoco me retiró su palabra.

-Dese ahora seremos los mejores amigos, Xiao Lang.

Me dijo un día cuando llevábamos mas de media hora callados mientras hacíamos los deberes del nuevo maestro que había escogido mi madre.

Yo simplemente levanté la cabeza y asentí para después volver a poner mi atención en el cuaderno frente a mí.

-¡Por eso mismo es que te tengo un regalo para estas vacaciones!

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese tono de voz animado y feliz en ella, así que volví a levantar la cabeza, esta vez poniendo más atención que la primera vez.

-Ya lo hablé con tía Ieran y dijo que podíamos salir de vacaciones al extranjero.

Solté el lápiz y la miré intrigado.

-¡Iremos a Japón!

No estoy seguro de mi propia reacción pero la sonrisa que ella puso me hizo sentir algo aliviado.

Los preparativos se realizaron con rapidez. No había necesidad de buscar alojamiento en Japón, pues según mi prima ella ya lo tenía todo arreglado, no negaré que todo esto me resultaba muy sospechoso pero aun así no le metí mucha cabeza. Yo solo quería _verla._

_Aquello _sucedió el mismo día en que nos marchamos. Yo estaba en mi habitación esperando a mi prima y a que llegara la hora de salir para el aeropuerto de una buena vez. El corazón me latía con velocidad, por lo tanto la sangre me llegaba mas rápido a la cabeza, lo que me hacia sentir algo mareado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin que nadie llamara antes

Era mi prima.

Había en su mirada algo que no supe descifrar.

-Xiao Lang- me llamó -hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte...

Las palabras que le siguieron a eso hicieron que me pusiera de pie como un rayo. Jamás en toda mi vida me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría frente a esta situación, al principio, no sabía que decir, mi boca había enmudecido y la actitud de mi prima tampoco ayudaba mucho. Jamás la había visto de ese modo... tan apenada.

Su mirada evitaba la mía, uno de sus pies se movía con nerviosismo sobre la alfombra y mantenía las manos cruzadas a sus espaldas. Parecía una niña pidiéndole a su padre un juguete especialmente caro.

Pero yo no era su padre y ella no me estaba pidiendo ningún juguete.

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó todavía sin mirarme, seguramente comenzando a impacientarse ante mi ya prolongado silencio.

Yo solté un suspiro.

Creo que se lo debía.

-Está bien- dije y ella levantó la mirada para mostrarme unos ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerse todavía mi respuesta afirmativa.

-¿De verdad?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a acercarme a ella.

Esa fue la primera y seguramente ultima vez que me sentí superior a ella. Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa.

Lo siento mucho Sakura, pensé cuando sentí los labios de Meiling presionar los míos. Aun sin estar seguro de cuáles eran los sentimientos de Sakura Kinomoto hacia mí, sentía que la estaba traicionando.

Pero eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi prima.

La semana siguiente a eso pude por fin escuchar las palabras mágicas que hicieron saltar mi corazón, las palabras de una niña japonesa de ojos verdes diciendo que era a mí a quien quería.

Seguido de eso hubo un abrazo y seguido de ese abrazo hubo también un beso.

Y aunque ese no fuera mi primer beso, se que se quedará por siempre en mis recuerdos, muy junto con aquel otro, que ciertamente no lo ofrecí con la clase de cariño que la receptora hubiera querido, pero si con la única clase de cariño que yo puedo ofrecerle a mi prima favorita y mejor amiga, Meiling Li.

Fin

* * *

><p>Este fic fue escrito hace ya bastante tiempo, lo tengo publicado en otra pagina y ciertamente le haría varios cambios pero no quiero que pierda ese estilo que quise darle en aquel entonces. Espero les guste dado que no es específicamente un SakuraShaoran.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
